The need to save raw materials as well as transport and storage costs and legal environmental regulations force the pertinent industry to fill with liquids large-volume containers of the generic type which are offered on the market and which can be reused according to DE 42 06 945 C1 instead of as in the past barrels with significantly smaller capacity, for transport and for storage.
The generic pallet container has the disadvantage that the drain area of the bottom tray produced from steel sheet, under the drain fitting of the plastic inner container during transport of corrosive liquids, corrodes due to the action of liquid which drips down during removal and of liquid which drips out from the inner container through a leaky drain fitting.